The medical device industry produces a wide variety of electronic and mechanical devices for treating patient medical conditions such as pacemakers, defibrillators, neuro-stimulators and therapeutic substance delivery pumps. Medical devices can be configured to be surgically implanted or connected externally to the patient receiving treatment. Clinicians use medical devices alone or in combination with therapeutic substance therapies and surgery to treat patient medical conditions. For some medical conditions, medical devices provide the best and sometimes the only therapy to restore an individual to a more healthful condition and a fuller life.
One type of medical device is an implantabhe neurological stimulation system that can be used to treat conditions such as pain, movement disorders, pelvic floor disorders, gastroparesis, and a wide variety of other medical conditions. The neurostimulation system typically includes a neurostimulator, a stimulation lead, and an extension. The neurostimulator can be connected to a stimulation lead that has one or more electrodes to deliver electrical stimulation to a specific location in the patient's body.
The lead and stylet combination are part of an implantable neurostimulation system. The neurostimulation lead is placed in the desired location of the body. The stylet wire and handle combination are used to give the lead stiffness during implantation and to aid in maneuvering the lead into the desired position. Once the lead is believed to be placed in the appropriate position within the body the lead, with or without the stylet, is coupled with a neurostimulation screening cable, which is connected to a neurostimulation screening device. The screening device can be programmed to send different combinations, strengths and frequencies of electrical stimulation to the patient. The screening cable provides a connection to, and electrical pathway between the stimulation lead or percutaneous extension and the neurostimulation screening device. The patient is questioned to determine if the stimulation covers the desired region of the body. Provided results are favorable the patient receives a temporary implant of the stimulation lead system. Either the stimulation lead or percutaneous extension is attached to the screening cable for a trial screening period so the patient can assess the efficacy of the system in normal life settings. The patient can be sent home with an external neurostimulator that sends electrical stimulation to the stimulation lead via the screening cable during the trial period. This trial period can range from 1 to 30 days depending on the physician and the country in which the trial occurs. This trial period is used to access the efficacy of the stimulation therapy for the patient.